Second First Kiss
by Catyz101
Summary: It all started with the last piece of candy. Fluff.


I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXX

It was Halloween night and Tsukune felt oddly at home. It was a time of year were most ayashi enjoyed to go out and talk. Others were repulsed and offended at the human tradition of Halloween. For the most part, his friends liked the holiday. It was a shame that this year he couldn't go with all of them.

Moka decided to stay in the castle with her mom who still had a lot of catching up to do. Mizore wasn't particularly fond of the idea of being surrounded by so many people at once, but reassured Tsukune she'd stock him later. Yukari and Ruby were trying to invent some new kind of spell and were so busy that Tsukune thought he was just imposing. Gin said he was going to help San with the trick-or-treaters over there. So, that left him and Kurumu alone.

He found that when it was just them she was rather shy. It was actually really cute. She had dressed up like Count Dracula, more or less to make fun of Moka. She was going to be the better 'vampire' and give Tsukune a hicky instead of drinking his blood. She had a button down shirt that wasn't buttoned two buttons, dark black pants that showed off her figure, a long cape with a hood, dark combat boots, and fangs that made her sound weird. The male population ran into poles when catching a glimpse of her.

Tsukune wasn't particularly sure what he was. He had let the girls pick out his costume and it did get him a lot of attention. Maybe because it looked weird or because it was so bright blue, but when people got a sight of him it was hard for them to look away. He had a blue cape, a white button up long-sleeve undershirt, an old fashion blue shirt that reached to his knees and was cut off on the sleeves, blue gloves that reached his elbow, blue boots, and tights. He really hated the tights.

Once the two were done trick-or-treating, Tsukune was somehow convinced by Ageha to go back to Kurumu's house. It was harmless really. Kurumu and he sat on her bed eating their candy. Tsukune was allowed to change into jeans. Neither felt awkward, in fact, they were like little kids and had no hormonal thoughts until the last piece of candy was there.

"You are such a glutton." Tsukune laughed.

Kurumu looked at him with a blush. Her cheeks were filled with the chocolate candy. Around her lips was a mustache of chocolate. They had talked about nothing at all yet the spoke about everything.

"I am not." She said, but with the chocolate in her mouth it sounded more like: "Mmmaam mnomt."

Tsukune couldn't help but laugh. He tried his best to cover the sound with his hand. Kurumu pouted.

"You probably shouldn't with the fangs." Tsukune said smiling, "You look too cute with that face." Tsukune paused and blushed, "I-I mean the chocolate and pout look…not that you're not already cute! I mean ugh…I'm going to eat some more chocolate."

They ate silently for a moment. That was until they reached for the same candy. Both had the same favorite type of candy bar. They pulled away their hands for a moment until they realized it was the last candy. Tsukune took it and tuned around face first into the bed trying to get it away from her. Dang it, Kurumu wanted it.

She jumped on his back and reached for it. Both tried to extend their arm further. Tsukune would have won, too, had it not been the Kurumu's breath on his neck made him feel funny. Not to mention her mumbling next to his ear tickled. Kurumu ended up getting the candy bar with a triumphant smile.

She gave him more room so he turned around. His back was on the bed and she was on his stomach.

"It's mine." Tsukune said, "It was on my side."

"Nope, it's mine. I just won it." Kurumu said sticking her tongue out on him.

Tsukune sat up suddenly to try to take it from her. She had almost fallen off so she reached for his shoulders. He didn't want her to fall either so he held onto her hips. After a moment they realized there, erg, current position. They were face to face, millimeters away from each other.

The candy bar was long forgotten. Each had a blush on their face and hearts beating faster than before. Sudden flashbacks came to their minds about each other and their relationship. They slowly moved closer without realizing it. They looked into each others eyes.

'I like her.' Tsukune thought, 'I really like her. I can't just ignore what's right in front of me. We've been through so much and she's been there almost since the start. She's saved me and she really cares. We've kissed before too….'

'He's everything I want.' Kurumu thought, 'He can't even begin to understand my feelings. I don't care how or when, I just want to be with him. I love him and I want to kiss him again. This time I don't want it to be so I can save him, I want it to be because we truly like each other.'

They would have gotten their first/second kiss, had Ageha not walked in. She slammed the door open with a big grin.

"Opps, sorry, kids." Ageha said looking at the scene before her, "Here I was making love cookies. Silly me, you two didn't need them."

"Ugh, it's not what it looks like!" Tsukune yelled out.

"Oh, I hope it really is." Ageha laughed, "One kid should have my name though."

"Mother!"

"Sorry, to ruin the moment, I'll leave these cookies here." Ageha said trying her best not to laugh, "Remember Tsukune you have my permission to deflower her."

Tsukune made a sort of chocking sound. His face looked like it's exploded from how red it was. Kurumu looked at her mother agape. Ageha hummed her way out of the room.

"You should start by licking off that chocolate mustache." Ageha said before closing the door, "I meant Tsukune should do it honey."

Once her mother left, Kurumu stormed over to where she left the cookies. Kurumu leaned against the wall and angrily nibbled on the cookie. Tsukune looked at her longingly. He felt a little cold without her being so cold.

'Maybe I like her more than I originally planned.' Tsukune thought.

He would get the courage to kiss her. Yeah, he knew how she felt so he shouldn't be afraid. He awkwardly had her mother's permission so why was he so hesitant. He walked to where she was and got very close to her. Kurumu blushed at his closeness.

Tsukune chickened out and slyly made it seem like he had just come for a cookie. He blushed profusely. Damn, his cowardly actions. He watched as she looked away with a blush of her own, still nibbling on her cookie. He took a deep breath and leaned in again.

This time he took a bite of her cookie. He closed his eyes. Kurumu watched in shock. Thus their second first kiss was chocolate filled.

XXXX

Hope you like it. XD


End file.
